


No One's Here to Sleep

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, however, his plan was sparked into action early.</p><p>Trevor couldn't have been given a more opportune chance on a silver platter.</p><p>"Need a place to go?" The Vagabond asks him. </p><p>"Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Here to Sleep

Trevor was tired. Trevor was tired of living with his parents arguing. Tired of being expected to excel at everything because he'd graduated middle school with honours. Trevor was sixteen years old. He didn't want to live with this for the next few years of his life, until he could get out and go to university. He didn't even want to go to university. It was expected of him, of course, because he had a business to inherit. 

Such was life when you were the son of a popular business's founder.

He'd thought about running away, hell, he'd even tried it once, but he couldn't. His father's men had caught up to him too soon, he didn't know how to hide his tracks well enough yet. It wasn't that he wasn't good, they were just better. His face was too recognizable. 

But he had a plan. Soon enough, he'd be able to put it into action. He just hoped it would work. Dealing with the fallout if it didn't would be hell. 

He continued going to school and doing well for weeks. He had to wait. It'd be worth it in the end. He continued to act normally around his friends and parents. 

Behind everyone's backs he learned more morally ambiguous skills. He'd already been taught basic self defence. He needed it, being a target all the time.

With his allowance he'd sneak out to buy the things he needed for his plan. 

One night, however, his plan was sparked into action early.

He had been on the way home from a late class, preparation for university, he thought. He didn't really pay attention. He didn't care that much. He just completed what was put in front of him.

A boy, probably his age, same height and build, seemingly in some gang, probably trying to go through an initiation, tried to mug him. He was suddenly pulled into an alley, a knife shoved toward his throat as a demand for his wallet was issued.

Trevor couldn't have been given a more opportune chance on a silver platter. 

He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and gave it to the boy. When the boy made the mistake of turning his back on him, he quickly took him down. He didn't kill him, unsure that he could. It was ironic, really. 

When he was confident the boy wouldn't be getting up anytime soon he heaved him up. He briefly considered stealing a car, but he'd never tried that and a failed attempt at that point would have been a waste of valuable time. 

He somehow managed to transport the boy to his house, only having to stop a few times on the way. Luckily, by the time he got in, his parents were already in their room for the night. That made getting the boy to his room easier. He had to be quick, though. The boy would probably be waking up any minute now. 

He got the boy secured in his room without too much issue. He thought he'd been caught for a moment in the hall, but he was relieved to find they were only confirming he was home from their room. It figured that they wouldn't come out to check. 

He made sure the other boy wasn't going anywhere or going to make any noise if he woke before Trevor wandered out to the hallway, checking to see if his parents were asleep yet.

They were. He quickly went back to his room, grabbing everything he needed from their various hiding places. He needed to be faster, the boy was already starting to stir. 

He grabbed some lighter fluid and spilled a generous amount on the boy. He made a trail leaving his room after him, headed to his parents room next. 

The only nice thing about his parents, if Trevor had to say anything, was that they were both heavy sleepers. He spilled the fluid over their duvet as quietly as he could anyway. He trailed that out of their room as well, next going through the house, leaving a trail wherever he went. 

When he finally trailed it to the front door he didn't even take a last look at the inside. 

He trailed a bit more onto the front steps before tossing down the container, not caring at this point if they find out the fire was intentional. He'd be dead. He'd be free. 

Trevor took a few steps back before lighting a match and tossing it down. He quickly moved back to the road, making sure to watch the house burn. He waited for the screams, making sure no one got out of the house.

Suddenly, he was aware of a presence beside him. Trevor glanced to the side to find none other than the Vagabond, watching his house burn down beside him. 

"Need a place to go?" The Vagabond asked him. 

"Yeah." Trevor replied, glad the man knew not to pry. 

Trevor followed him to a car down the street, getting in after him. Trevor didn't speak for a while, but then he realised who he was in a car with. 

"Hey, you wear a mask, no one knows who you are, right? Think I could get some tips?" He asked with a grin. 

"Grey bag in the back seat. Take your pick, kid. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Trevor's grin got impossibly wider at that. He went through most of the masks in the bag before settling on a terrifyingly happy looking rabbit mask. He wasn't sure he'd keep it forever. Variety sounded nice. The rabbit mask would do, for the time being. 

"Where are we going, by the way?" Trevor asked, pulling the mask down over his face. 

"I have a good friend who's always looking to take in strays. You'll fit in just fine." Vagabond replied. 

True to his word, Trevor was very amused when he arrived at their destination. The Vagabond had gone off to talk to the boss of the crew, he assumed. He laughed at the other guys trying to introduce themselves in the middle of a brawl. 

A nice young woman gave him a cup of hot chocolate, ignoring the shenanigans of everyone else and promptly giving them all shit for not being careful of the furniture. 

A man who introduced himself as Geoff approached him next, the Vagabond off to the side, watching the others with a sort of familiar fondness. 

Geoff tells him he's welcome in their crew if he wants to be. Trevor's smile was huge under his mask. He told Geoff that he'd love to be a part of it, despite not knowing exactly what he'd be good at yet.

And that is how Trevor escaped his family and joined the Fake AH Crew.


End file.
